parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animations (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane
Trasncript *Stella: We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. Reggie that was quite a risky move, not taking feathers. *???: Tell me about it. *Stella: Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief out there? *Reggie: Oh, Stella, there's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap, where's the entertainment in that? No, no, no, I wanted to give folks a little sizzle. *???: Sizzle? *Reggie: Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. Cause I'm a one-man show. *???: What? Oh, yeah right. *Stella: That was a very confident Reggie. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Stella. *Cameramen: Hey, get out of the shot! *Reggie: Yo, ?, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera! Everyone wants to see the feather! *???: WHAT?! *Reggie: Now, back away. *???: OH THAT'S IT!! Come on, guys! *Reggie: OOW! Whoa, team! Where are you going? *???: WE QUIT, MR. ONE-MAN SHOW! *Reggie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, okay, leave. Fine! How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? Adios, ?! *???: AND MY NAME IS NOT ?!!!!! *Reggie: Oh, whatever. *Hunter: Hey, Turkey! Yo, Reggie seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there. BY ME! *Laugh *Hunter: Welcome to the Hunter era, baby! The Piston Cup, it's mine, dude. It's mine. Hey, fellas, how do you think I'm look in Dinoco blue? DINOCO BLUE! *Reggie: In your dreams, Stork. *Hunter: Yeah, right. Stork? What's he talkin' about, "Stork"? *Reggie: You know, because stork always comes after... Turkey! Pew, ka-ka-pow! *Hunter: Who here knew about the thunder thing? *Hunter's crew: I didn't. *Random Cameramens: Give us the feather! That's right. Right in the lens. Show me the feather, baby! Smile, Reggie! Show me the feather, Reggie! That's it! *of Taking Pictures of Reggie) *Norm: Oh, we that was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, Oscar. *Oscar: Well, Norm., you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do. *Angie: Whatever happens, you're winner to me, you old daddy rabbit. *Oscar: Thanks, dear. We wouldn't be nothing without you. *Reggie: Ka-chow! *[Tink and Peri Screaming *Tinker Bell: I'm Tink. *Periwinkle: I'm Periwinkle. *Tinker Bell and Periwnkle: We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow! *Reggie: I love being me. *Security: Okay, girls, that's it. *Tinker Bell and Periwnkle: We love you, Blu, we love you, more! *Oscar: Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer. *Reggie: Oh, hey, Mr. Oscar. *Oscar: You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cartoons has got in their whole body. *Reggie: Really? Oh, that... *Oscar: But you're stupid. *Reggie: Excuse me? *Oscar: This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise-up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. And you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop... *Reggie: A good team, Yeah. *Reggie: (Montage of Dreaming about Dinoco) *Oscar: If you figure that out, you just gonna be, okay? *Reggie:: Oh, yeah, that is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The Oscar! Oh! *Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history... *Reggie:: A rookie has won the Piston Cup. YES!! *Announcer: we've a 3-way tie! *Hunter: Hey, Blu, that must be really embarrassing, but I wouldn't be worry about it, because I didn't do it! Laughs *Announcer: Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week. *Hunter: Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. Aaaah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that! *Boog: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Gallery Category:Scenes Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE